Talk:The One Time
I like it! Sparrowsong 03:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Cool! -Leaf Is Annie daughter of Hades? -Leafwhisker Yeah. Strange twist, ehhh? (Oh, gods, that was strange.) 4 the 4est! 03:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and oddly enough my story is 'bout my life. Eh sorta -Leafwhisker *grins* You have no idea how accurate I want my story to be. LOL 4 the 4est! 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! Sparrowsong 22:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) LOL sorry, sugar high. I love love LOVE children of Hades! There are way too many children of Zeus and Poseidon! I also like how you didn't make Annie an emo/goth/punk even though she's a daughter of Hades. You gotta admit, the whole "emo/goth/punk child of Hades" thing is pretty overdone. Not that I have anything against emos, goths, or punks :). Sparrowsong 22:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) OMG they drive me crazy- and one of my best friends is one... but she's toned down a lot. She wears black, and has good descriptions of horror and death and she tells the best ghost stories EVER. Like, seriously! (Ever heard of chemicals sinking into the ground, turning everybody into gray, broken creatures that scrounge the earth looking for dead bodies? Not me, until I heard that one... :) ) Anyway, I decided to base the story TOTALLY on my real life. You won't believe how accurate this is. Forest Wow I'm not going to base it on my WHOLE life but my dreams and other stuff -Leaf of the Whisker Files This is accurate. Really accurate. Like, something huge just happened. HUGE 4 the 4est! 19:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I read ur last edit and all I can say... well to be honest I don't know how to explane I like it but... -Leaf Lol, thanks! I think I know what you're talking about... :) 4 the 4est! 21:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) uhhhhhhhhhhh *is clueless* where'd da other chapters... why'd u delete them? -Leafwhisker I don't know! It was a mistake, my computer just shut off on me and when it turned back on I thought it had the ENTIRE article! Can somebody... rollback it? Or, can I get rights and then I can do it? Please...? I told sparrow bout it, hopefully she'll rollback it or give you the rights Evanescence Freak 14:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! LOL nobody else needs rights right now... we just have to keep getting on here and depend on Sparrow. :) 4 the 4est! 23:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, -Leafwhisker I fixed it. And you don't need rights to undo an edit. Sparrowsong 23:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Hmmm I'm feeling very random... -Leafwhisker It's been 3 months. Are you planning to continue this? Sparrowsong 05:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) This story is seriously awesome, Forest!!!!!! :D :P Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 22:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmm I'm honestly thinking about... writing a... um... Rainbow Restaurant for this. All you readers, you know where there's the blank. :) But... should I? Despite what I said before (Rainbow Restaurant talk), I seriously want to contribute. Should I? *is anxious* ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to. Right. Now. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 13! I tried to make it as surprising as possible. Not really the biggest secret, but... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG, this is great. Reminds me of Sailor Moon R. Sparrowsong 19:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope Sailor Moon is good... I've never heard of it. Guess who the mysterious voice is? And Jackie... GUESSGUESSGUESS! ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That anime that used to be on Cartoon Network and stuff? As for the voice...I'm guessing Rhea? Sparrowsong 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um... what was the inappropriate content? The first family, I can expect, but... what else, if any? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 22:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The innuendo. The romance is fine, it just can't go past what Edward and Bella do in Twilight :). Sparrowsong 23:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah... I see. Okay. Thanks for clearing that up, I won't do that again consciously. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 23:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow... I added stuff in so there wasn't a weird break. Thanks again for saving my story! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 23:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC)